User blog:Paradox Overlord/Re-establishing order in France
For the past year and a half, France has been in a constant state of civil, and external war. Ultimately, France has no military, what so ever, and the man that Grace Goldtimbers entrusted leading it has become corrupted by The British. Jack Bluehawk, the supposed (Former) king of France, who now refuses to give up power, has drove France into the ground, and has basically sold everything he can of it off to England. I'd like to personally point out that Jack Bluehawk lost France over half a year ago, about 8 months ago. I urged Grace to come online and dismiss him from power. He was never given full authority. People seem to forget that. Jack Bluehawk was given limited powers for a limited amount of time until Grace returned. When she returned, he was infuriated, which isn't ironic at all seeing as I warned her that he was abusing the powers that she should have never given him in the first place. All this being said, even if Jack Bluehawk had an army (which he doesn't), he is not fit to rule. Not only is he practically Goldtimber's and Breasly's little puppet, but he himself has said he's more an English man than a French man. He's not even in his own guild. The French government is non-existent, as is the French military. Being Grace's husband, unless she divorces me, I hold 50% of the power. If she leaves without divorcing me, I inherit all of it. Seeing as I'm loyal to Spain, I'll disperse France amongst (our) children, which is how a monarchy actually works. Garland once again, is trying to steal another country. This is an outrage. After Macmorgan stole Russia, and I declared war on him and beat the living crap out of him, we made an agreement as he wasn't giving up. He said that if he chose to leave Russia, (which he did), I would get full power back. He left Russia, and gave it to Garland. Garland then agreed that if he ''left it, ''he'd ''give it back. As you can see, he's passed it on to yet ''another ''person. This is the 3rd time I've been betrayed, and people have the temerity to tell me that I have no right to declare wars on these idiots. That being said; Russia will be restored to its rightful ruler, and founder; myself. I'm sorry if this offends you Garland, (sarcastic), but I don't believe that someone who's online once every what, 5, 6 months? is fit to rule a super power, ESPECIALLY not a super power which I personally founded. It would be one thing if you all had literally kicked me out of power. That isn't what you did. You went on the wiki and declared your self the leaders, and because the wiki is bias, and doesn't support me, or Spaniards, nobody did ''anything ''to stop it. I asked multiple times to have a war for the country on the game, actually GIVING you a chance to STEAL my country? LOL, pretty absurd. You REFUSED that, clearly proving that you were to weak to rightfully obtain power. As for Garland, look what he's done to Russia? He's deprived its government to an astonishing 2 MEMBERS! Whatever FOOL supports him taking power in France needs to be shot full of lead, and lynched. You're basically supporting him doing that AGAIN. He's said himself, he lives in a third world country and can't get online. Why the HELL would you even consider letting him take power in France? But that's where it gets even more ironic, you can't LET him take power in France, because you don't control who takes power, the royal family, (Me and Grace) do. You don't seem to understand. Just because you create a role play council, doesn't mean that you can unjustly assume that we'll all bow to it. 80% Of the countries that you claim support you NEVER accepted being admitted to that pathetic excuse of a "council" which in reality is a complete dictatorship seeing as Jack Pistol "calls all the shots". For Christ's sake, he could say Hawaii (WHICH SOMEONE ACTUALLY SAID THIS BTW), is stronger than Spain, and I bet you'd ALL support it. As for the situation in France; I will personally be re-constructing the military and the government, with the assistance of the Overlord of The newly reformed Spanish army, Basil Brawlmonk, Guild master of the SPARTANS Guild. In order to prevent France becoming a puppet of Spain, as John tried to do with England, I will be giving France its own guild, and rebasing it in The Delta Republic, (Which I still control). I will consider allowing William Darkvane to hold a decent rank in the Spanish military, as he's requested. I do not support anyone else in The U.A. Guild. Anyone that opposes these actions is outlawed from ''THE true French Empire, which I will now be reforming into a Republic as I've done with Spain. Yours truly... Paradox Overlord (talk) 15:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts